


Counting Sheep

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance can't sleep, M/M, Sharing a Bed, keith is going to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"No way I'm sleeping with you!"</i><br/><i>Keith flushes red. "We're not</i> sleeping <i>together, we'd just be sharing the same bed! With like, a foot of space between us! But if you want to sleep on the floor, be my guest!"</i><br/>—<br/>Keith and Lance are stuck for the night on some tiny moon with only one vacant room, and of course there is only one bed in said room. So, the two are forced to share for the night, unless one of them wants to sleep on the floor. Unfortunately, the two don't exactly get along, and Keith isn't quite sure if he's going to make it through the night at this rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подсчет овечек](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170326) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> This is literally such a common trope and I am not even ashamed, because I LIVE for this shit.

Keith and Lance freeze at the entrance of the room when they see the inside of it. 

Lance is the one who brings up the obvious. "There's only one bed."

Keith sighs. "There's not even a couch. Or an armchair. What kind of place is this?"

As if this day could get any worse. Him and Lance are stuck on this tiny moon overnight because the castle needed supplies and Lance insisted that he and Keith could just take a shuttle down to the planet rather than their lions. But he also insisted on piloting said shuttle, and needless to say, they are now stuck waiting for repairs because Lance is a terrible pilot. The others are a few systems over gathering more supplies so rescue is only coming in the morning, and there is literally only one hotel on the entire moon with a vacancy of exactly one room. 

Lance looks at him for a moment before he screams "dibs!" and ditches his bags to sprint over to the bed.

But Keith knows Lance well enough by now to anticipate this and he sprints over at the same time. They end up both lunging onto the bed, and then it turns into an all out wrestling match to see who manages to stay on top of the bed. 

"You might as well stop fighting Keith, I called dibs, the bed is mine! You get the floor!"

"Like hell that's happening! It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place. Maybe if you weren't such a terrible pilot—"

Lance gasps in outrage and manages to use his extra inch of height to lay down on top of Keith and pin him with his weight, while Keith struggles underneath him. 

"Take it back!" 

Keith glares at him. "Never!"

He manages to flip Lance off of him, and right onto the floor. 

Lance lands on his tailbone and lets out an unholy shriek. "What the hell, bro?! That hurt!"

Keith sits on the bed triumphantly. "You deserve it for making it so we have to stay here, and I win, I so I get the bed!"

Lance crosses his arms. "This floor is  _sticky_ man, come on, have some mercy!"

"What, you want  _me_ to sleep on the sticky floor?!"

Lance lets out a huff of breath in that petulant way that makes him look like a child. 

Keith sighs. "Fine. We can share."

"No way I'm sleeping with you!"

Keith flushes red. "We're not  _sleeping_ together, we'd just be sharing the same bed! With like, a foot of space between us! But if you want to sleep on the floor, be my guest!"

Lance seems to realize that he really has no other option and sighs after a moment. "Fine. But I call dibs on the right side of the bed."

"No way, that's where I sleep!"

—

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Lance freezes midway though unbuttoning his pants. "Getting ready for bed."

Keith is flushed red at the scene and he glares. "I am  _not_ sharing a bed with you while you're not wearing any pants!"

"Fine." Lance buttons his pants back up. "But I'm taking off the shirt. I'm like, ninety percent sure they lied about the cooling systems here because this room is fucking  _hot_ , and for once it's not just me!"

Keith rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot."

—

Twenty minutes later the room is dark and they're laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. They've both moved as far away from each other to the point where if they move any farther they'll be in danger of falling off the bed. 

Lance shifts his position,  _again_ and Keith has finally had enough. 

"Oh my god, stop!" 

"I told you I can't sleep on the left side of the bed!"

"Fine! I'll switch with you if you'll stop!"

—

Lance's whispered voice resonates throughout the room. "Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five —" 

Keith gives up on trying to ignore him and sits up, the sheets pooling around his waist. 

"What the  _fuck_ are you doing McClain?!"

"Counting sheep. It helps me sleep."  


"Well stop!"

Keith lays back down, but a few moments later Lance starts again, this time a little quieter. 

"Twenty six, twenty seven —"

Keith whacks him as hard as he can with his pillow. 

—

_ "I told you mom, I don't know how the chocolate chips got in my room!"  _

Keith buries his head under his pillow and lets out a small scream of despair. Lance finally fell asleep but now he's talking in his sleep. Keith isn't sure if he should even wake him up, because then he'll still be  _just_ as insufferable. 

At this point he's pretty seriously just considering smothering the other boy with his pillow. Maybe  _that_ will finally shut him up. 

—

When Keith and Lance don't meet them at the agreed time in the morning, Shiro and Allura go to find them at the hotel they were staying at for the night. 

The owner lets gives them a room key, and they go to find the two of them. When they enter the room however, they stop at the sight of the two boys in bed, tangled together. Both of them are out cold, and Lance is laying on his back with his arm around Keith, who has his head on the blue paladin's chest and his arm laying across Lance's waist. 

Allura looks over to give Shiro a knowing smile. Under a silent agreement they step out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind them. No need to disturb such a peaceful scene, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love feedback so feel free to comment if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
